1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to storage containers and more specifically relates to the storage of perishable items including foods and liquids as well as nonperishable items.
2. Background Art
The practice of storing foods, liquids, and nonperishables is common in both homes and many commercial industries. In many cases, the storage of foods and liquids is part of a program of preparation for a natural disaster. With adequate storage in place, people will be able to consume the stored food and liquid should the need arise. Alternatively, consumers may store beads, coins, batteries or other nonedible products or materials for emergencies or simply to have some extra items on hand for the sake of convenience. While storing various items is a well-known practice, there are certain impediments that may prove somewhat challenging when implementing a desired storage regime.
For example, besides the cost of purchasing foods, liquids, and nonperishable items, individuals often face limited storage space. Individuals that live in an urban area often reside in apartments where storage space is at a premium. In response, individuals often place storage containers in closets, on shelves, or under or behind furniture. However, commonly used containers include metal cans, glass bottles, plastic storage containers, and the like are not always adaptable to these storage conditions. In some situations, when the cans, bottles or plastic storage containers are stacked on top of each other, they can be unstable and dangerous. Additionally, many people do not have adequate storage space because they simply don't have room in their apartment or home to stack boxes and metal cans. Accordingly, without additional improvements in the state of the art for storing items, the results for storing items will continue to be suboptimal.